Cartoons On Ice
This show is also know as Disney's Cartoons On Ice. Plot "Tonight, our friend and host Mickey Mouse uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination, for in a moment, you can experience a Fantasy or an exciting adventure. But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough and bright enough to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dream? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience journey beyond your wildest imagination." The lights fall dim. A faint musical note is heard. Two tall columns then rise up with spinning spotlights. Mickey appears on the stage and then conducts fountains. After a while, he shoots a pair of fireworks with his pointer fingers. Mickey fades to his five famous roles: Steamboat Willie, the conductor of "The Band Concert", the brave little tailor, a peasant from "Mickey and the Beanstalk", and lastly his sorcerer role where he conducts the stars twinkling and shooting by, showing scenes of Disney and non-Disney TV shows and movies. the show enters the jungle While Tarzan and Jane Appears on the Screen Mist, floats featuring giant inflatable versions of Baloo, King Louie, Pumbaa and Simba. A medley of music from Tarzan, I Can't Wait to Be King, The Bare Necessites, I Wanna Be Like You and Hakuna Matata Plays, eventually building up into the Circle of Life. After That Stitch appears and the music goes into an electric guitar version of "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" with Stitch conducting the water. An animated Monstro next appears onscreen, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through the waters. The chaotic sea morphs into one of the opening scenes from Pirates of the Caribbean. They arrive at Isla De Meurta, where Barbossa and his band of pirates storm the cave with Will Turner, who is being held captive by the pirates. Luckly for Will, Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Turner arrive to save him. While Elizabeth and Will defeat the pirates, Jack takes on Barbossa. Towards the end of the battle, Jack throws the last Aztec coin to Will who then breaks the curse. Barbossa then backs off and retreats, but not before Jack blows up their ship and the pirates! After That, It sets the stage for an appearance by the Genie Singing Friend Like Me. Then the Spotlight Goes to going to the Disney and non-Disney boys and girls. Albedo appears to the Magic Mirror, who tells him that Mickey's imagination is very strong and cannot be penertrated. then uses magic to put her plans in place and cast a spell trapping Mickey inside, allowing the villains to take control, each one appearing within the mirror. The Witch calls on the assistance of Ursula (Singing "Poor Unfortunate Souls), her sister, Cruella, Scar, Frollo, Jafar, Hades, Vilgax, The Queen, Plankton, King Goobot, Tzekel-Khan, The Kankers sisters, Mother Gothel, Ultron, Magneto, Pete, Captain Hook, Governor Radcliffe, Darth Vadter, Yzma, the Joker, Dr. Blowhole, and more villains. On stage, Mickey encounters Maleficent who transforms into a 40-foot-tall fire-breathing dragon that sets the waters ablaze. The villains laugh one by one. Guests as far as halfway back in the theater can feel the heat from the fire. Mickey, now in his outfit from the Kingdom Hearts series, manages to create a wall of water around the island, smothering the flames and defeating the dragon. He destroys the villains using the power of his imagination and his sword (similar to Wizards of Waverly Place) Maleficent also dies as the water splashes with a large firework bang as the villains turn into one big monster. The heroes help Mickey kills the monster. All is quiet, until Tinker Bell appears and flies to restore the mountain. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the Steamboat Willie River Boat approaches. Then a spark of pyrotechnics ignite from the riverboat, revealing Steamboat Willie controlling the boat. As it glides past the audience, various Disney and non-Disney characters appear aboard the River Boat, dancing with golden streamers. A celebratory atmosphere prevails amid a flurry of fireworks. With another flash of pyrotechnics, Mickey appears atop the highest point of the mountain as the Sorcerers Apprentice as fireworks, fire, and water light up the stage. As the finale concludes, Mickey disappears from the top of the mountain with another spark of pyrotechnics, a small explosion in the main stage and simultaneously reappears in his shiny tuxedo suit. A small applause from the crowd and Mickey says, "Some imagination, huh? Ha ha!" Pyrotechnics shoot out of the main stage and barges on the moat, he vanishes one last time to the final notes of the music while a cone of lights and searchlights bright up the stage for a few seconds. All turns dark once again and the show has concluded. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Live Shows